Broken Tool
by Lulu C. T
Summary: Haku's P.O.V. His last fight, his last breath used saving a comrade. One Shot.


_**A/N: I do hope this one is a bit better then 'A Heart Cased in Ice' ; Reviews are loved. Totally.**_

* * *

I suppose…I wasn't as heartless as I once thought I was. I couldn't bring myself to kill the boy, only two years younger then I. The other was preoccupied on trying to vainly fight back with shadow clone jutsu- it came nowhere close to maintaining my speed or power. But I had to. Master Zabuza was counting on me. I was not one to disobey his word.

The blonde boy had tried numerous times now to take me down with a shadow clone attack, but I am growing weary of his games. A few well-aimed needles had brought him down, that and the usage of pointless charka. However, on the last attempt the ebony-haired boy has scorched my robes with a fire attack.

I racked my brain, searching for a way to defeat the more skilled of the pair- my eyes wandered to the unconscious body of the blonde- of course! That was it. I had to get to the boy and then feign an attack. Surely the other would come to his friends aid, at least, I hoped he would. When he made to protect the other that's when I would implement my final move. He was injured enough as it was- it would not take much. I gazed to my scorched robes – yes – It would have to been soon, before he could fully uncover the secret of my jutsu. He had proven to be a greater challenge then proposed.

I melted from one mirror to the next, watching quietly as the boy quickly turned to follow me. I shot from one to another in quick succession, turning quick angles and racing to the blonde boy. The other then took after me, matching my speed for once to pull the other away to safety. I retreated to a mirror and stayed myself.

I glanced at him and was shocked to meet his eyes- he was indeed the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan and possessed the sharigan eye! It was time now, I thought, as I shot from the mirror again. I was surprised when he caught me by the arm and tossed me back into a mirror. I shook me head as if to clear it, in wonder.

I was in danger, I could sense just that- I set a volley of spikes in his direction only to be once more shocked as he knocked them away with a fallen one. Another volley. He did the same.

I then came from behind; making my mark- he slowly sank to his knee's before toppling over. I sighed- fading into the ice- I could now relax. It was over. At last…I was began to approach when the blonde haired boy, Naruto, stirred. He came slowly around, groaning groggily. He glanced from the raven-eyed boy to the mirrors; they came to rest on me. He crawled slowly to his companion and lifted him tenderly, taking note of the multiple wounds in disbelief, "Sasuke…" He muttered before hugging the body to him, body shaking in grief. So this boy did…have a special someone he hoped to protect after all.

Naruto laid the body down gently, his gaze hardening from sorrow to complete and utter rage, "You…killed him…I'LL DESTORY YOU!" The words that I never expected to hear erupted from him loudly.

His chakra…it was visible! This could not be! This was no ordinary boy- this was not possible. I watched in horrified awe as a transformation began, the chakra burning brightly. His physical appearance changed slightly- but the greatest change was within him. This anger…this rage…he wanted my blood.

The light of the chakra faded, his eyes a bloody red and pupils dilated into cat-like slits. He started for a mirror and struck out, I moved swiftly as it shattered. Such power! He soon caught up with me, I waited with bated breath as he threw me to the ground and landed in front of me. He pulled back his fist and struck. The punch was resounding.

My world turned black as I flew backward, I broke through a mirror and it shattered on impact. I was down, my vision blurred. Trembling I stood, blood slowly running down my face. My mask had cracked, the left side fell with a clatter. The other slipped; I made no move to hold it up.

The boy emerged from the ice mirrors, panting raggedly. He approached, snarling, lips pulled back like some kind of animal.

The other side of my mask fell, revealing my face. I felt exposed- broken- I was no longer useful to Master Zabuza…I had failed him.

"…Kill me." I stated simply, "Or do you not care for the boy?"

"Wha…?" His rage faded, replaced with surprise.

"No, if you truly cared you would have killed me. I was a fool to think you truly cared for him." I replied, hoping to arouse some anger.

He growled, throwing another punch. I stumbled a few paces back, holding the side of my face.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me." I said in the same emotionless tone, gazing at him with pleading eyes, "I…am useless to Master Zabuza…I am merely a broken tool."

Naruto looked angry once more, "Why! Why do you even care about someone like him?"

I closed my eyes and began to explain my shaded past…how painfully I was tossed into the world and how he was the only one who accepted me, who wanted me; who gave me a purpose to live. Even if it was only for work purposes.

"As I said. I am useless. Please, just rid me of this life. I have no purpose anymore. I have served him, and now…" I trailed off.

Naruto looked torn, and then shakily he responded, "Fine…if you're sure." He unsheathed a kunai knife and charged, yelling.

I stood at the ready, already feeling the cold steel. However, I sensed something was amiss. Something…something…Zabuza! He was in danger!

I vanished just as Naruto swung the blade, "I am sorry, there is one more thing that I must do."

Quickly, as swiftly as I had ever gone I vanished and reappeared in front of my only friend, just as that silver haired ninja with the sharigan eye, Kakashi, carried through with some electric jutsu. It tore through me and blood…my blood…splattered my masters face and chest. I raised my arms in agonizing slowness, resting them on Kakashi's and smiled. The daylight faded, the outline of the ninja slipping out of focus. I had had saved him, a broken tool had become useful one last time. Goodbye my friend, goodbye…perhaps…you will join me in where I am going. I am hopeful. I shall be waiting…


End file.
